The present invention is directed to a monitoring apparatus, which could monitor either an individual gaming unit or a gaming system having a plurality of gaming units, that is capable of determining whether the gaming system or individual gaming unit is configured in compliance with license parameter values of a license.
A conventional gaming system has been provided with numerous gaming units, one or more ticket validation units, one or more cashier stations, one or more auditor stations, a front end processor, and one or more workstations. The gaming units have been provided with a display unit that is capable of generating video images, a coin or bill acceptor, and a controller with a memory and a processor that controls the overall operation of the gaming unit. The controller was programmed to allow a person to make a wager, to cause video images to be generated on the display unit, to determine an outcome of the video gambling game, and to determine a value payout associated with the outcome of the video gambling game. The conventional gaming unit was programmed to display video images representing a video gambling game, which included a number of user-selectable video gambling games including video poker, video blackjack, video slots, video keno and video bingo.